A Very Odd Prequel
by iscarascaresyou
Summary: The long promised prequel to A Very Odd Harry Potter Fanfic
1. Prolouge

A/N: I cannot believe that my page breaks did not come over.

Prologue

Bellatrix was nervous. She was seven and a half months pregnant and had not told the father yet. She also wanted to inform her sister that she was going to be an aunt soon but that could wait until Christmas. She had to tell the father very soon and had requested a private meeting with him in a couple of hours. He would be angry that she had not told him sooner.

No one could know who the father was because of the danger that knowledge would put the child in. Bellatrix was planning on having another dark family raise the child so they would be safer. That meant the chosen family had to be one that was not in the middle of the fighting in the war so the infant would not be harmed to get to the parents. The power levels the baby had were amazing and could put the child in danger in the future.

About an hour before the scheduled time Bellatrix walked to the room that the father was meeting her in. She was glad that they choose one of the lesser utilized personal meeting rooms because she was still early and could think without being disturbed. She thought more about how he was going to take the news of the baby.

"Soon your father will know about you and how powerful you are. Hopefully when he is told of your power he will not be as upset with me about not telling him sooner. I don't care how upset he is at me or what he does to me as long as you are not harmed. We are going to be using Slytherin qualities so that we manipulate the situation in our favor by using your power levels to calm him. His temper is much like my own; he gets angry easily and takes it out on others in severe ways."

She spoke to the baby for a while longer so she could think things out more. Anytime she said something about the negative possible actions of the father that would cause harm to her or the child it would kick her hard. Finally she decided how she was going to tell the father about their child.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa was in Malfoy Manor working on the plans for Christmas because it would be the first time she would see her sister since she found out the news. Narcissa was pregnant and due in seven weeks. She had not told Bellatrix she would be an aunt so Christmas would be the perfect time. She was already finishing the nursery and making sure they had everything. She had found out the gender months ago but would not tell Lucius or let him anywhere near the nursery because she wanted him to love it as their child instead of loving it more or less because of the gender.

If she had a child later of the opposite gender they would either be loved more or less by him based on gender alone. The chances of this happening would decrease as long as she did not tell him the child's gender until after they arrived. She let him touch and talk to the baby as much as he wanted but would leave the room if he began to try to name the child and remind him that it was not born yet so he could not name him or her now. That did not mean she could not think of names she wanted to give the child. She had a name picked out that she loved for it.

Narcissa was also going to use Christmas to ask the people she wanted to be her child's godparents. It was a hard decision to make but she was confident that both of them would love the child and their relation with it would be positive. She went to the nursery just so she could speak to the baby without having to worry about Lucius finding out the gender.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort was not in the best mood. Every meeting he had so far that day were about something that had failed to help him achieve his goal in this war. He hoped that his lover had good news to give him. It had been about seven months since he saw her last because they both were busy trying to win this war for the first couple of months until she became ill and then was injured on a mission which she had been recovering from. When he walked in the meeting room he saw her sitting on the couch stroking her enlarged stomach.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: For the purpose of this story everyone in James and Lilly's year are one year older than in canon. You will find out why soon enough. There will be a slight time skip from the end of last chapter to this chapter, a small time skip from yule to when Narcissa and Bellatrix are having their babies and a very small time skip from when Bellatrix leaves and what happens. My muse did not like the way I wanted to end the chapter and caused the story to move a bit faster than I had originally planned. Hopefully future chapters will be longer but I write only until I find a good stopping point so I cannot make any promises. Enjoy. **_

_When he walked in the meeting room he saw her sitting on the couch stroking her enlarged stomach._

Chapter One

Bellatrix was getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas celebrations and to inform Lucius and Narcissa that they were going to be an aunt and uncle within the next month. She finished, shrunk their gifts, and put them in her cloak pocket. Bellatrix had to take the floo because of how far along she was made apparition and portkeys impossible. She was nervous at how Narcissa would react especially when she was asked to be the child's godmother.

Little did Bellatrix know her sister was thinking the same thing. Narcissa was finishing arranging the gifts under the tree as she was thinking about telling Bella her news and asking her to be her child's godmother. Once she was finished she went to the floo room to greet her sister. When Bellatrix arrived they both realized that the other was pregnant and asked each other to be their children's godmother. They both said yes to each other. They then went to the room that Narcissa had prepared for the Christmas celebrations. Both were happy for the other and that they said they would be godmothers to each other's child.

Bellatrix went home happy to have gotten that out of the way. There was a little over a month left of her pregnancy and she wanted to spend some time before the child was born with the father. She quickly flooed over to his manor and stayed there for the next month.

It was now the 29th of January and Narcissa and Bellatrix were both rushing to the hospital. They both arrived at St. Mungo's at the same time and immediately they were taken to the maternity ward. Unfortunately the Dark Lord had not been able to find someone to take care of his and Bellatrix's child. So Voldemort told Bellatrix not to worry about the child and just leave it at the hospital after naming it. That way there was a way to trace the child later in life when he or she was older so he or she could meet his or her biological parents.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were next to each other throughout their labors. Both women had daughters. Narcissa named her daughter Samantha Cassiopeia Malfoy. Bellatrix on the other hand wanted her daughter to be named after her so she named her Isabella Bellatrix Riddle. As soon as Bellatrix was physically able to leave and had named Isabella she left the hospital without the child. Bellatrix hoped that Isabella would be safe and taken care of.

Lilly was getting ready to go home after a long day at work when she saw the newborn baby and the mother was missing. She went around to the other mediwitches and mediwizards to see if anyone knew what had happened to the mother. They were not sure what had happened but the patient that had been next to the missing mother said that after naming the child she got up and left quickly without a second glance at the child. Lilly looked at the completed birth certificate and used it to try and locate the parents of the child. When they could not be found Lily contacted her husband to see how he would feel about having a child in the house with them.

James could not deny his wife the pleasure of raising the baby girl and they even did a partial blood adoption that would make her look like them but not strip her of any powers that she may have gotten from her birth family. James and Lilly renamed their beautiful girl Amanda Lily Potter which made more since than giving her two names that could be shortened to the same thing. Amanda was never treated differently just because she was adopted. She was loved and taught how to defend herself and others from a very young age because she was showing such strong control of her magic.

The Potters were good friends with the Weasleys that had twin sons that were close in age to Amanda. Many play dates were arranged for them especially when the parents realized how well the children got along. Most people could not tell the twins apart including Molly but when the twins were playing with Amanda one was able to tell them apart because Amanda was closer to Fred than she was to George.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Since I am having issues with page breaks on one site I am glad to announce that I will be writing the remainder of this story without them. There will be the occasional point of view change but that is all.**_

**Chapter Two**

_Samantha_

Narcissa and Lucius took their little girl home and were happy together or so everyone thought. Lucius wanted to have a son to pass on the Malfoy name. When it was just him and Samantha in the manor he ignored her and let the house elves take care of her or consistently told her she was a disappointment for being a useless girl.

One day when Lucius was left alone with the six month old Samantha and he called her a useless girl he was hit in the head with one of Samantha's hard toys. He knew that she had not thrown it because it was on the other side of the room from her. He now had something to brag to others about knowing that it would help him get a better marriage contract for her. He stopped calling her a disappointment and useless girl but still did not take care of her. That day he took her out and bought her a new toy that would encourage her to use magic so that she would develop it earlier than most other infants.

Lucius did not know that Narcissa knew about his lack of care for Samantha and that she was doing magic at such a young age. Narcissa had been leaving them together on purpose so that ma had been leaving them together on purpose so that maybe she would show him her magic and he would start treating her better. Narcissa had refused to try for another child like Lucius wanted as soon as Samantha was born telling him that it would be too hard to care for two children so close in age while her real reason was she wanted him to love their little girl before they tried for the boy Lucius wanted.

When Narcissa got home that night she asked a house elf about Samantha. She was happy and surprised to hear that Lucius had taken her out in public and came back with her and some new toys for Samantha. Narcissa asked where Lucius is and went to see him in his study. "How did it go with Samantha today?" Narcissa asked from the doorway.

When Lucius heard her he turned with Samantha in his arms. "Our little girl performed magic today. She summoned a toy to her and I must have been in the way because it hit me. I am so proud of her using magic so young."

_Amanda (Isabella)_

Amanda was with James and Lily when she first did magic she was four months old when she summoned her bottle. Lily had just finished making it when it flew out of her hands. She yelled "James, you could be patient I was on my way with it." as she walked into the sitting room.

"Lily, it wasn't me. I thought you had sent it to me because Amanda was fussing and would not calm down. You don't think?" James started as he looked down at their little girl drinking her bottle hungrily.

"It is the only explanation since I didn't send it and you did not summon it for her. My little girl summoning her bottle at four months old. Isn't she a bit young to be showing signs of magic?"

"Yes, Lily she is a little young but that means she will be powerful and we need to start training her early. Let's go get her some toys that will help her control magic."

They went and got the toys and made sure she had them to play with any time she wanted them. They made sure they went with her to the Weasley's home since that was who watched her when Lily and James were both at work. Not long after Amanda had brought the toys the twins began to show signs of magic. Fred was first with George following a few days later.

A year and a half went by and Amanda was trained to defend her and others. Lily taught her potions not that she was making any yet and James taught her some self-defense both magical and muggle. They both taught her Herbology and about the magical creatures out there. The war was getting worse. Lily and James were both in the Order of the Phoenix and had fought against Voldemort and survived three times like their friends Frank and Alice. Alice and Lily found out they were both pregnant and were due at the end of July beginning of August. Not long after this the prophecy about the one to finally defeat Voldemort was made.


End file.
